1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting or milling tools, and more particularly, to an edge cutting or milling tool for edge cutting a laminated work piece having layers of different materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various edge cutting or milling tools are known. Examples of known edge cutting and milling tools are disclosed in a number of U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,320 is directed to a cutter assembly having a circular cutter head including a plurality of cutting knives spaced apart around the perimeter of the cutter head. The cutting knives fit into pockets in the periphery of the cutter head and are held in position by means of wedge shaped blocks which fit into the pockets forcing the cutting blade against one wall of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,503 is directed to a cutter apparatus having a cutter head including a plurality of cutting blades spaced apart around the perimeter of the cutter head. The cutting blades fit into pockets formed in the periphery of the cutter head. Each cutting blade includes an adjustable stop screw which is threaded into the back side of the cutting blade and abuts the back wall of the pocket. In order to adjust the distance by which the cutting blade projects from the perimeter of the cutter head, the cutting blade is removed from its pocket in the cutter head and placed in a measuring jig. The stop screw is then threaded into or out of the back side of the cutting blade a desired amount as measured by the jig corresponding to the distance by which the cutting blade is to project from the perimeter of the cutter head. The cutting blade is then repositioned in its pocket in the cutter head and fastened in place by a wedge shaped block which also fits into the pocket forcing the cutting blade against one wall of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,173 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,777 are directed to apparatuses for machining the edge of a laminated panel. Each apparatus includes two cutting tools mounted on a common driving shaft. As one of the two cutting tools wears faster than the other, the worn tool is moved axially of the driving shaft to a new position of the cutting edge of the tool into a new cutting position relative to the laminated panel.